Quality Time in the Library
by Baserdc
Summary: Sometimes, having some quality time with Tatsuya can lead to...things that have more quality...


**Masaki and George? Check**

 **Leo and Erika? Check**

 **Tatsuya and Mayumi? That's next on the list**

 **What's up guys, I am back once again with a new fanfic with the rare ships going on in the Mahouka series since the anime is one of my top 5 favourite animes of all time, being placed at second place.**

 **Anyway, this is a Rated M for Mature fanfic, lemons are incoming.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **P.S – I'm getting the quotes from the anime itself, just like Masaki and George's in their fanfic.**

 **9:36am**

 **First High School Library**

 **October 11, 2095**

 **Fun fact – Same day Tatsuya teased Mayumi with his sexual innuendoes….you know what happened, but this one is different.**

 **Why the fuck do I keep on writing M fanfics anyway?**

A door closed and made a sound that echoed the entire hallway. Mayumi Saegusa removed her hand from the door knob and heard footsteps to her left. She turned around and saw Tatsuya in First High uniform.

"Oh, it's you, Tatsuya-kun. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I've come to gather materials for the Thesis Competition," He responded with no emotion.

"Ah….now that you mention it, you were chosen to help out Rin-chan," Mayumi slowly approached Tatsuya with a smile. "We'd be a nuisance to other people if we stood here chatting, so shall we go inside?"

"Uh….yes," Tatsuya and Mayumi stepped inside one of the library doors. Inside was nothing…..but a window and a stool...although there was only one stool, the both of them shared half of it with their bodies touching each other.

"I know it happened suddenly for you, Tatsuya, but for Rin-chan, the significance of this year's theme goes way beyond winning or losing the competition, so I'm counting on you!" Mayumi winked at Tatsuya with a smile.

"R-Right…." He replied nervously. "So does Miss Ichihara have some kind of special motivation to pursue this topic?"

"To raise magician's social standing. By turning magic into an indispensable economic factor, magicians will truly be released from their fate as weaponized humans," She responded and raised a finger and moved it around. "The Gravity Control-type Magic thermonuclear fusion reactor will go a long way towards achieving that…at least, that's what Rin-chan's always claimed. With this year's thesis, she'll be taking her first concrete step."

"It astounded me…..that Miss Ichihara could be thinking the same exact thing as myself…"

"Eh? You, too, Tatsuya-kun?"

"I never thought there'd be someone else right here with such a negative outlook," Tatsuya responded, hinting his usual teasings. Luckily, Mayumi wasn't aware and instead, she crossed her legs.

"Well, good for you. For finding chemistry with Rin-chan," She leaned at the table with jealously.

"No, I don't think it's a matter of finding chemistry or not," Tatsuya moved his head and stared at the President. "For one thing, Miss Ichihara and I have totally different methodologies."

"But you share the same basic concept, don't you?" Mayumi turned her head to him with a grin. "Tell me, Tatsuya-kun, is someone like Rin-chan actually your type?"

"Huh?"

"Here you are, having a conversation in such a proximity to a beautiful girl, but you're not showing any signs of making a move," Mayumi stood up and hugged herself around like a child. "Sorry that I have such a childish figure!"

"I'm not into exhibitionism, so of course I wouldn't lay a finger on a woman before these surveillance cameras," Tatsuya pointed at the surveillance camera behind him.

"Um….then if there were no cameras or people watching?" She asked before Tatsuya moved closer to her ear.

"Of course…if you were offering yourself to me, I would not hesitate to partake of you," He said with his teasing, but apparently, Mayumi stood up and leaned the wall, her cheeks burning wildly and stares at him with her red eyes. She wanted to run out of the library, but she knew that if she does so, students will accuse Tatsuya of sexual harassment.

Unexpectedly, Tatsuya raised his arm and aimed at the camera. His arm glowed and a small bolt hit the camera. Surprised, Mayumi looked at the camera.

"W-What did you do!?" She asked.

"I have a spell that can hack into anything that has surveillance capabilities," He responded before locking the door and turned his head to a blushing Mayumi. "Desperate for me to make a move, Mayumi-senpai?"

"T-Tatsuya-kun? W-What are you doing?" Tatsuya approached Mayumi and placed his hands on the table, locking her between his arms and his body. He closed the curtains so that nobody would see what they're doing. "Tatsuya-kun! What are you—"

Her lips was cut off when she felt her lisp collide with Tatsuya, she opened her eyes wide and blushed even more. Her half said to resist because they're in school, but the other half told her to not to as this is her shot to be with Tatsuya….in a very awkward way. No matter the choice, Mayumi went for the other half, closing her eyes and wrapped her arms around Tatsuya's neck.

The both of them started to battle each other with their lips and tongue, causing saliva to drip and drop from their mouths. They both let go of themselves and stare at each other in the eyes. Tatsuya then removed his hands from the table and placed them at Mayumi's waist, lifting her up and gently placing her down on the floor and stared at each other with a grin.

Tatsuya looked down to Mayumi's legs, covered with the white school overcoat dress and her orange cloth. He crawled at Mayumi, him on top of her and moved his hands on Mayumi's First High polo, removing it slowly in case he rips it off by accident. He tossed the polo at the floor, revealing the President's white smooth, slender arms. Then he moved his arms and removed her overcoat dress, tossing at the floor and revealing her entire elegant body. White bra and panties and it was good enough to reveal Mayumi's outside beauty.

"D-Do you like me?" Mayumi looked up to his eyes with a smile.

"I would say I like you, but I am doing this because you wanted me to make a move," Tatsuya replied, teasing again before removing his polo and white undershirt, revealing his bare chest and packed up abs. He moved his arms once again to remove Mayumi's white bra, revealing her exposed breasts. Mayumi moved her arms and covered it, but felt her arms move up. She looked at her arms and it was held by one of Tatsuya's hands. She tried to resist, but felt an odd feeling on her breasts, sending a few waves around her.

"Ah! Tatsuya-kun!" She moaned as Tatsuya squeezed her left breast with his right hand like he's squeezing a ball. "T-Tatsuya-kun!"

Tatsuya moved his arms, changing sides and making his left hand join the fray while the right guards her wrists, which over her head.

After what seems to be 2 minutes of groping Mayumi's breasts, Tatsuya looked down at her panties and it was soaking wet. He moved his left hand and slowly pulled down her panties and tossed it on to floor, landing beside her bra, revealing her private hot spot.

Curious what he was going to do, Mayumi tried to move her hands to break free, but his strength and the pleasure from her breasts made her weak. She used all her might, but paused when she felt a huge wave from her lower body.

"Ah! T-Tatsuya-kun! Ah!" She moaned louder than her other moan. Tatsuya moved his fingers up and down and up and down emotionlessly. The huge waves of pleasure made Mayumi's body move up and down as well and making her wet even more. Mayumi felt her inner walls tighten around Tatsuya's fingers and was ready to warn him, but the pleasure wanted him to do more and more.

"Are you liking my moves, Mayumi-senpai?" He said as he made the speed of his fingers thrust even faster, making Mayumi moan louder and faster.

"T-Tatsuya-kun! Ah! I-I'm….I'm…..!" She tried to say the last word, but the fast, thrusting speed of fingers prevented her from doing so. However, she was able to receive some strength and speak up. "T-Tatsuya-kun! I'm coming!"

Tatsuya sped up his fingers, making Mayumi moan even more before making the loudest one. She stared at the sealing and felt her insides squirting out something liquid, staining his fingers and making a small pool on the floor. Tatsuya moved his coated fingers to his mouth and licked it.

"It tastes sour," He said and reached his fingers to Mayumi's drooling mouth. She moved her head and licked her own juices, admiring the taste.

"Tatsuya-kun…." She mumbled and grabbed his arm and shoulder and taking him to the ground, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, revealing his erected, twitching member. "My….what a big….thing you have…"

Mayumi kissed the tip of Tatsuya's member before opening her mouth wide and bobbed her head up and down, sucking Tatsuya up all the way.

Tatsuya felt the pleasure from his member, but didn't even move or twitch around like Mayumi when she was getting fingered, so he just laid there, expressionless. He felt his own climax ready to blow seconds later, he smiled and closed his eyes before his juice squirted all over Mayumi and his pants.

Mayumi smiled at the juices around her face. She licked her chops and swallowed his cum.

"You taste amazing, Tatsuya-kun," She said before Tatsuya moved with him on top and her on the bottom once again. He moved his member to her entrance.

"Are you ready, Mayumi-senpai?" He asked and Mayumi gave a nod. Smirking, he thrusted in fast like a train going inside a tunnel. Mayumi opened her red eyes wide and moaned loudly from the love and pain from her love hole.

"Ah! Keep going! Tatsuya-kun!" She screamed, only to receive a response from Tatsuya by making him go faster inside her, digging deeper and deeper inside and hit one spot that made her scream of joy. Tatsuya did it once more and she screamed again. "Right there! One more time!"

Tatsuya obeyed and hit her inside one last time, making her scream again. The thrusts were getting more and more pleasurable and lovely, making Mayumi's walls tighten around him and felt a climax from her entrance.

"Tatusya-kun! Come! Come inside me!" Tatsuya made one last thrust inside and Mayumi made a loud moan as she felt his member jet out his seed inside her womb and felt her juices jet out of her as well. Mayumi so far was the only one breathing for air as her vision started to fade. Tatsuya pulled out his member and let his juices and her juices make a puddle on the floor. "You were….amazing…."

Mayumi moved her head up slowly and connected her lips to Tatsuya.

"I love you….Tatsuya-kun…" She said with a smile before she turned her head to the door, which was frozen solid. "What the….."

"Onii-sama! Can you please explain to me what is going on there?"

 **Jesus, that's the third Mahouka fanfic I made this month. I really need to take a break from making fanfics.**

 **First came a mature fanfic of George and Masaki, then a teen fanfic of Erika and Leo, and now a mature fanfic between Tatsuya and Mayumi? Dear god….**

 **With Tatsuya and Mayumi removed from the list, I just need 2 more rare shipping fanfics before I can focus on making more of the same pairings.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading.**

 **TATSUYA IS LOVE, TATSUYA IS LIFE**

 **hail onii-sama lel**


End file.
